Harriet potter: Training in submission
by TheNumber007
Summary: Non-magical AU. Dursley's sold Fem!Harry (Harriet) to pimp with the help of her best friend Pansy Parkinson. Watch out how he convert her from brainy girl to submissive girl. Only for Mature adults, contains explicit sexual situation with mention of rape, BDSM and master/slave incest. also have small F/F and F/F/M activities. One-shot. Completed.


Harriet Potter was always a quiet wallflower of a girl. She kept to herself all through her high school years, and it carried over to her adult life. She was bright, excelling in school as well as the arts and sports. She was gorgeous, and plenty of boys had put themselves out for her, but she'd always shied away from them. She was a determined young woman, currently attending university for her major in Science. Unfortunately she had lost her parents in car crash when she was 15 months old. Now she is living with her aunt house where she treated nothing more than house maid. She always seen working in the garden, preparing lunch, dinner and breakfast, cleaning around the Dursley household. She didn't feel about to bring her situation to authorities otherwise she had the world wrapped around her finger.

But that would all change in just one night.

"You can't just stay at home all the time, Harriet," her friend Pansy Parkinson spoke to her, having come to her aunt's house to convince her to come to a party, "Just this one night, come with us. Let your hair down, girl."

Harriet shook her head, "I've got an exam Monday that I need to study for, Pansy…" She sifted through the pages of a textbook, not even looking up at her friend for a second. Actually she had also to complete task assigned to her by her aunt before they come home from their trip to France. Harriet want to use this time to studies.

Pansy wouldn't take no for an answer, though. She stepped forward, leaning against the edge of Harriet's desk and placing a hand over the pages of the other girl's textbook. "One night," she said, voice more stern now, "After tonight, you can barricade yourself in here and study as much as you'd like."

She thought about saying no again, the thought of being around crowds of other people her age making her anxious. She didn't got chance to wear dress for function in her life. Recently Aunt Petunia had given her old dress which didn't fit her anymore. That was in good condition and looks new to. So she want to give it chance and as she looked up at Pansy and noticed the almost pleading look in her eyes, she couldn't deny her friend. "Fine," she agreed, nodding her head, "But you need to leave me alone the rest of the weekend…"

Harriet stood up and walked to her closet, pulling out a red silk blouse and a black skirt which once was Aunt Petunia's. She smiled at her friend, "Give me ten minutes to get ready." Pansy complied, turning and leaving Harriet's bedroom. And as soon as the door closed behind her, Harriet began to undress. The girl was short, only 5 feet and 2 inches. Her form was thin, but when she had sport time once in a while, she would hit the gym at school. Her stomach was toned, and her ass was firm.

Her breasts weren't big, but they were perky. She sported a black 34B bra, throwing on the skirt and the red blouse she'd picked out. The skirt hugged against the curves of her hips. Harriet had one pair of heels in her closet, which also handed down from her aunt. She strapped them on and they gave her a few extra inches in height.

She stood before her mirror, combing through the mess of golden locks of hair which fell around her shoulders. Harriet didn't wear much makeup she was not allowed to touch it, but want to see herself as a real girl once and now she got the chance. She added a bit of eyeliner and mascara, as well as a light colour lip gloss from aunt Petunia's drawer. By the time she was done, she looked like a supermodel. Harriet had always been blessed with a natural beauty. She never had to do much to turn heads everywhere she went.

The two girls left the apartment, ready for a night of fun. And only ten minutes later, they arrived at a frat house only a few blocks from the university they both attended regularly. Pansy parked her car across the street and unloaded from it, immediately hearing the music as they started walking across the street to the house.

Once they stepped through the doors, Pansy's smile brightened. This was her scene. She was used to going to parties, staying up all night, experimenting with drugs and alcohol. She was everything Harriet was not. But Harriet looked around at the college students packed into the house like sardines with a level of nervousness.

Another girl, only an inch or two taller than Harriet came over to the two of them. She greeted Pansy with a friendly hug and some gossipy banter about some guy Pansy had been flirting with being there. Pansy shot a pleading look at Harriet, who couldn't help but to be amused by it all. She nodded to Pansy, "Go on. I'll find something to do around here…"

"I so owe you, Harriet!" the other girl chimed with excitement, practically jumping onto the raven haired girl with a big hug. Before Harriet knew it, both girls had run off somewhere looking for some guy.

She stood awkwardly among the crowd of people for a little while, not sure of what to do with herself. Soon, the girl started bobbing her head to the music playing throughout the house though. She shuffled awkwardly through the crowd, trying her hardest to go unnoticed. Unfortunately for her though, Harriet never went anywhere unnoticed.

A drunken boy came over to her with a bong in his hand came over to her. He was smiling goofily as he looked over her figure, obviously checking her out. Harriet couldn't help but to roll her eyes at him. He spoke up finely, a slight slur to his speech, "Damn, girl you ff-fine…"

Harriet chuckled, "Thanks, I guess."

He held the bong out to her then, "Wanna take a hit?"

Her eyes widened at his question. She'd never so much as touched a cigarette before and now this boy was offering her marijuana? She remembered her friend telling her to let her hair down, but she couldn't help feeling this was too much. Not that marijuana was harmful, really: she'd done the research on it. But drugs were just… out of the question. She shook her head, politely replying to the boy standing beside her, "No, thank you."

But he didn't seem to take her rejection very well. His eyebrows creased and his face twisted into some sort of drunken rage. Harriet frowned as the boy started to rant to her, "What? My shit ain't good enough for you? You need that high class shit, you prissy little CUNT?"

The girl was taken aback by his sudden flare and stepped backward, feeling herself bump into someone else. "S-Sorry…" Harriet stammered an apology as she turned to see the 6 foot, muscular, and quite handsome boy she'd bumped into.

He smiled down at her kindly, waving of her apology with his hand, then stepping between her and the drunken idiot, "Go home, Goyle." And the boy looked down at his bong, like a kid who had just had his candy stolen from him, then back up to Harriet's saving grace. "You've had enough for tonight, eh?" he said, snatching the bong from the obviously younger boy's hands.

It wasn't long before Goyle scurried off elsewhere. The other young boy turned and faced Harriet, smirking at her. His skin was pale, his muscles defined. His hair was short and sliver blond, face clean-cut with a strong jaw. And his eyes were like molten silver… "Sorry about him," he said with a brief chuckle, "The young ones always think they're unstoppable…" He placed the bong down on the nearest table.

Harriet nodded with him, "Thank you for saving me." She wouldn't admit it, but she was truly afraid before he'd come along…

"No problem," his eyes flashed over her for a moment, "Can I get you a drink?"

She smiled at him, "I don't really drink much…"

"How about a coke? That won't hurt anything… in moderation at least," he joked.

Harriet laughed, unable to stop herself from feeling the butterflies fluttering in her stomach around this boy. She couldn't help but to crave more time with him. "A coke would be great," she agreed.

The young boy disappeared for a moment, and she stood, close to a wall, trying to remain invisible in everyone's eyes. Except for his. It didn't take long before he returned with a red cup filled with ice and the brown, bubbling liquid. He handed it over to her, leaning against the wall with her, "Drink up."

She took the cup, taking a few sips right off the bat. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until the cool liquid was in her mouth, traveling down her throat. Once she'd swallowed, Harriet grinned at the boy, "Thanks. My name's Harriet by the way. Or Harriet. That works too."

"It's very nice to meet you, Harriet," he responded to her, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He looked out for a moment at the crowd of dancing people, then caught the eyes of someone and nodded to them. Harriet tried to follow his gaze to see who he was nodding at, but there were too many people in that small room.

"Do you go to Ashwood…?" she asked, unsure whether she still had his attention.

"Yes."

It didn't go unnoticed that his answers were getting shorter and shorter. She sipped at her coke again, feeling a headache coming on. She got them often, especially when music was playing loudly. So she thought nothing of it at first. But within the next few minutes, she was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented. She slipped, falling a bit into Draco before catching herself. "Wow, I'm so-sorry…" she apologized, "I don-don't feel good… I think I sh-should go home…"

He glanced over at her finally, smirking, "You're not going home, bitch. You're mine now." Draco clapped one of his big hands over Harriet's mouth, holding tightly over it so that she couldn't make a sound. In the busy room, not a soul noticed the commotion of in the corner. He stood behind Harriet, whispering huskily into her ear, "We're going to leave this place now. If you so much as speak a word… I will KILL you."

Draco removed his hand from her lips and she breathed heavily, eyes wide with fear. "Are we understood?" he asked harshly. She nodded without a peep through her lips.

The two made their way through the house, unnoticed for the most part. Except for a few frat boys who cheered Draco on, thinking he was about to get laid. Harriet's heart pumped hard within her chest. At every corner, she looked for Pansy, prayed for Pansy. But Pansy was nowhere to be found. Draco pushed Harriet out the back door and she nearly fell to the ground with how dizzy she was. The whole world was beginning to seem like a mess of blurred shapes and colors.

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling like she might puke if the spinning in her head continued. Heard a car door opening, then felt Draco's rough hands on her upper arm as he forced her into a seat and closed the door. They drove for a little while and Harriet kept her eyes closed. She didn't make a sound, too afraid to. And before the ride ended, everything went silent and black…

**********************************

Harriet awakened to the feeling of something rocking her body back and forth. Her eyes fluttered slowly open, a banging in her head causing her to wince in pain. Her vision was blurry at first, unable to focus, but when it came into focus she noticed Draco leaning over her body. He was shirtless, muscles bulging against his sweaty skin. And he was thrusting the full length of his eight inch cock inside her womanhood…

At first, she didn't feel anything really. But as her senses began to slowly recover from the effects of the drug she'd been given, Harriet realized how much pain she was in. She was no more virgin now she just lost it.

"Oh good, you're awake…" Draco taunted, a chuckle hanging on the end of his words.

"Please… ge-get off of me…" her plea was tired, but she began squirming underneath his body. Her fists tightened against the bed sheets underneath her, trying her hardest to push herself away as he continued to bury himself within her pussy. But her struggling only served to make her captor angrier and he swung the palm of his hand to make stinging contact with her face. She cried out in pain as it hit, leaving behind a red welt.

The slap only served to make Harriet want to get away more though. She tried kicking her legs and pressed her hands against his chest, attempting to push the boy away from her. All she needed was a moment to jump up and run from him. She was fast, she could make it out of the house… Her survival instincts took over her. Because if she just laid down and let him do what he want… who knew what would happen to her.

But Draco was stronger than her by a long shot. "Listen, BITCH!" he yelled at her, thrusting his entire length hard and deep inside of her. If she had to be honest, it felt sort of good aside from the pain of him stretching her. His grabbed onto her wrists and crossed them over one another. And try as she might against him, Draco was able to easily pin them down at her sides.

He had her and there was nothing she could do… But scream, "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Draco's laughter was a sickening sound to her as it came through his lips, a sound of amusement, "No one is going to fucking here you, slut!" His hands tightened around her wrists, his cock pounding hard against her. Their skin made contact with each thrust, making small clapping noises which got louder with each time Draco decided he wanted to go deeper than he already was.

Harriet was beginning to accept her fate and stopped her struggling. Tears began to fall from her eyes, stinging her cheeks as they made their way down. But she couldn't help the small part of her that was enjoying this. She couldn't help how wet she was growing between her legs. This was sick! Did she want this?!

"That's right, my little whore," Draco leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear. His breath smelled like cigarettes, and there was a harshness behind the way he spoke. She could tell that when he took ownership of her while speaking, he really believed it. Is that what would happen to her here, she wondered. Would she simply become his slave and fuck toy…

It was a better option than to be killed or dumped in a ditch somewhere, she supposed. But still a less desirable option. Draco went on like this for a while longer, and even she had to admit that he had the stamina of a race horse. He knew just how to thrust in order to draw out the experience. Long, slow strides here and there where he'd bury his entire member only to slowly pull it all the way out – followed by deep, quick thrusts.

But soon his thrusts became faster and harder all together. He moaned out loud, throwing his head back in pleasure, but keeping his grip on Harriet's wrists. She squirmed underneath him, the area between her legs tightening up in response to his efforts. Her fists tightened underneath his grip. And soon enough, the boy blew his load deep inside her slit. Harriet could feel as he breathlessly pulled out of her, that the liquids were seeping from her.

She sobbed, looking to Draco in terror, "You BASTARD!"

A satisfied smirk came to his lips as he let her wrists go, climbed off the bed, then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it, "You're going to learn to respect me, slave. But for now, would you like a tour of your new home?"

Draco didn't really give Harriet much of a choice in taking the tour around his house. The entire time, his hand was entangled with her raven locks of hair. And if she took one step too far from him, he sure as hell didn't hesitate to tug at the roots. His house was large and equipped with only the best that money could buy. She wondered how he could afford such a place since he was obviously not much older than her, but didn't dare open her mouth to ask.

He led her through the living room, the den, the kitchen, then down a long corridor upstairs. All the while, she was still naked from her previous encounter with him. Finally, Draco opened the second door to the right in the hallway and released her hair, gesturing for her to enter.

Harriet stared at him sceptically for a moment, thinking this was some sort of trap. But she didn't have much of a choice other than to obey his orders, so she nodded and stepped through the door. From behind her Draco stepped in as well, closing the door behind him, "This is your bedroom."

The raven haired girl looked around, surprised to see that it was just any normal bedroom other than the bars on her windows. Her lips turned into a small frown as she walked further into the room, laying her hand on the queen-sized mattress which was dressed with only the finest satin. Her bedroom in her aunt's house was cupboard under the stairs. When she could not fit inside it, they shifted her to Dudley's second bedroom which was much smaller than this room. She turned to face Draco then, shaking her head slowly, "I don't get it… Why me..?" Her voice was quiet, and she was half-afraid of earning another slap on her cheek.

That smirk returned to the terribly handsome sick bastard standing only feet from her. "Harriet, I paid for you. You were the perfect candidate," he said in a matter-of-fact way. He shrugged his broad shoulders, stepping slowly toward her, but not necessarily intimidatingly so, "You were so innocent, so unsuspecting. And you have no one to look for you…"

A sting of pain hit Harriet in her chest and her frown furthered, brows furrowing, "FUCK you. You know nothing about me!"

The smirk slipped from his lips as she cursed at him, and Draco reached for her, grabbing her face in his stern hand. He leaned in close to her face so that she could feel his hot breath pooling against her face as he spoke, "I know you more than you know, princess. I would learn to bite that pretty fucking tongue of yours, if I were you."

Fear-stricken, the green eyed girl shut her trap quickly. She stared up at him, into his raging face, then nodded slowly in agreement with him. She would need to learn to behave. She knew how much pain she'd be in if she kept being so defiant. This was her life now – she would need to accept that. "I'm… I'm sorry…" the words came out hesitantly and felt sour on her tongue.

He released her face, and then unexpectedly slapped her hard. Harriet fell back a few steps, raising one of her own shaking hands to the burning spot on her face. She looked up at him in disbelief, wondering what she'd done wrong. "Master or Sir," his voice came as a mighty roar, a lion commanding respect in his home, "You will always address me as one or the other, slave."

Harriet felt her legs tremble beneath her and cautiously nodded again to him, "I-I'm sorry, Sir…"  
He eyed her for a moment before the anger on his face dissipated, then walked back toward the door and opened it for her, "Come. There are a few more things you need to see."

*************************

Draco showed Harriet where the bathrooms were located, as well as a built-in library and home gym. He informed her that she was always allowed to ask permission to use the library and the gym, and that she would most likely be granted access as long as she was good. A few more doors down, though, they reached a door painted black and he grinned back at her, "This is where the fun happens."

The door creaked open, and Harriet couldn't hide her curiosity as she peeked inside. There was a big arm chair inside, as well as a wooden bench and a black leather stool. The one window in the room was blacked out and along the deep red walls there were various hooks with whips, floggers, ropes, and chains hanging on them.

The small raven haired girl couldn't help but feel her heart skip beats at just the thought of what kind of 'fun' Draco would have with her in there. And she felt just the slightest sliver of excitement as well… With wide eyes, she looked back to the smiling boy, "A-Are you going to hurt me, Sir..?"

He chuckled at her words, "A bit, yes. But I won't do anything you can't handle." His molten silver eyes gazed into her emeralds with a sense of longing. She could tell he was already playing out his darkest fantasies in his head. She frowned and looked down over her naked body. His cum was still slowly seeping out over her inner thighs. Draco spoke up again then, "You are mine, Harriet. I will do with you as I please."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Harriet asked, confusion on her soft features, "I'm not some object that has a price tag… y-you said earlier that you paid for me, but what is that even supposed to mean? I'm a person not fucking c-cattle!" Her voice was panicky. And the more she thought about how helpless this situation was, the more she spoke without thinking. But her blue eyes were wide at the end of her outburst and she backed up from him just a step, quickly adding the word 'sir' to the end.

And she expected him to hit her again, but surprisingly, the boy's expression seemed calm. He simply wrapped a hand around Harriet's wrist and pulled her to follow him as he walked. They headed back down the stairs, then found a door which lead to another flight of stairs down. It was pitch black until Draco flipped the light on and Harriet looked around at the basement they stood in together. He let her wrist go, then and turned to busy himself with looking through a cabinet against the wall.

Harriet's eyes searched for something she could use as a weapon against him as his back was turned, but to no avail. The concrete block of a room was barren of anything useful to her. She frowned and kept her eyes on his back, assessing everything he did.

Draco finally found what he was looking for, an iron collar. He turned to face the raven haired girl and strode toward her with it. "Do you know what I paid for you, Harriet?" Finally, he approached the girl and secured the collar around her neck, moving her hair out of the way. Draco locked the padlock at the side of the collar, then smiled down at her, hand running along her perky tits. "Exactly 200,000 dollars. That's one fifth of a million dollars. But you're a bright one, I'm sure you could figure that out yourself."

Harriet swallowed uncomfortably with the heavy iron around her neck. That was a lot of money. "But… to who..?" she asked, still confused at how this could have happened.

"Let's just say, someone you know but don't love them and I go way back," he responded vaguely to her, enjoying his game of cat and mouse. He walked around her, taking a chain from another cabinet and securing it to a hook on the concrete floor. "I'll let you figure that out. Who in the world would be catty enough to bring you to me, Harriet? Who in the world would sell you out for a large amount of cash?"

She turned to watch him secure the chain to the ground, her heart sank in her chest and she couldn't help but be distracted from the conversation he was trying to have with her. "Wh-What are you doing, Sir..?" she asked, an ounce of fear behind her words. And as he continued to speak, only one face popped into her mind. The realization was crushing. She was aware Dursley didn't want her, they look her as burden on them. Through she didn't expected Petunia would fall down to such level. After all Harriet was her sister's daughter.

Draco must have seen the recognition on her face because he smiled, "Yes. Dursley's. They asked Pansy's help to bring you here when they was finagling deal with me." He stood before her, attaching the chain to the collar around her neck, then finally answering her, "My slave needs to learn the consequences for raising her voice. I am your master. I call the shots. You have a problem with that, you are going to spend a lot of time in this cold basement sleeping like a fucking wild animal." He pressed down on her shoulders, forcing the young woman down onto her knees, then ran his hand along the side of her face, "Are we clear, slut?"

Harriet felt her heart sinking with each moment. Was he really going to leave her in here? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and resisted the urge to cry. She complied to his silent order to get onto her knees, staring up at him. And as he ran his hand down her face, Harriet felt chills run down her spine. Her nipples were hard and goose bumps rose all over her soft skin. She nodded to him. He was crystal clear.

"Now for your real punishment," Draco said abruptly, walking back over to the cabinet. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and a vibrating wand, smiling widely at the face of pure fear on Harriet's face as he came back to her and knelt beside her. "Lay down on your back," he commanded. And though she hesitated, Harriet knew better than to deny him. From her knees, she slowly laid her back on the cold, hard floor.

Forcing her legs open, Draco flipped the switch of vibrator onto the highest setting and stuck it between her legs right on her clit before forcing her legs closed again with it in place. Harriet couldn't help but to moan as the vibrator was set into place. Her pussy juices began flowing almost immediately. Then she heard the roll of tape as he unwrapped it, sticking it against her thighs. Draco wrapped the duct tape tightly around her thighs, securing them tightly together and in turn, holding the vibrator in its place.

He then pushed Harriet roughly onto her side where he duct-taped her wrists together behind her back. Draco stood, leaving the helpless girl lying on the concrete floor on her side.

"Pl-Please don't leave m-me like this…" she whimpered out, eyes practically rolling into the back of her head in pleasure, "I-I'll do any-anything…"

He smiled down at her, shaking his head, "That's cute. You have a long night ahead of you, princess." He stayed for a while, watching as her breath became ragged and her body began to squirm against the restraints. Her body tightened up after only ten minutes of having the vibrator in place, and a low moan escaped her lips. Orgasm number one of many.

After three orgasms had rocked Harriet's body within only 45 minutes, Draco decided it was time for him to retire for the night. He made his way up the stairs, closing the door behind him. Another 45 minutes later, he sat in his kitchen, eating supper by himself. He heard the girl as her tormented screams came from his basement.

But his place was secluded - a mile away from any neighbors. No one would hear her, save for her owner. And in all honesty, ever scream he heard only drove him to want to do more to her.

*************************

She laid there for hours on her side. The basement was cold and dark. The vibrator was humming consistently, and after the third or fourth orgasm, Harriet felt like she'd begun to lose her mind. Her body was overcome with pleasure and discomfort all at the same time. She cried and she moaned loudly all at once.

And she prayed for an end to it. An end that wouldn't come for eight more hours of this wonderful nightmare…

Early that morning, Draco woke up to his alarm. He took a long hot shower, then enjoyed a croissant and some fruit for breakfast before heading down the basement stairs. From atop the stairs, he could already hear the vibrator humming. And as he reached the bottom his grin widened from ear to ear. Harriet was still lying in the same position he'd left her in.

Her hair was a mess from the squirming he was sure she'd done all night. Her skin was stained by the dirt from the floor. There were bags under her emerald eyes, a telltale sign that she'd gotten little to no sleep with the toy placed on her clit all night. She looked up at him tiredly, eyes pleading for him to release her, but not a word spoken. It was clear she had learned her lesson over the long eight hour night.

Draco came to her side, kneeling beside her and cupping her face with his hand, "How many times did you climax last night, slave?"

She breathed rigidly, trying to move her legs against the tape that held them together, but ultimately failing. Harriet's voice finally came in response to him, though, a bit raspy and dry, "I… I don't know, Master…"

"You lost count?" his voice was amused.

Bowing her head away from him in shame, the raven haired girl gave him his answer. He was satisfied with that. Reaching forward, he flicked the off switch on the vibrator and the distinct humming ended. The look of relief on her face was priceless and he couldn't help but to be entertained by her.

"Your punishment is over," Draco said, pulling a small knife from his pocket. She eyed the blade, terrified that he may hurt her with it, but biting her tongue. "Stay still," the boy warned her as he continued with it, dangerously close to her skin as he cut through the duct tape holding her thighs together, then the tape binding her wrists. He pulled the tape from her skin quickly, obviously a yank-the-Band-Aid sort of guy.

Harriet whimpered in pain as the adhesive was torn, but was suddenly relieved to be able to move her limbs freely. She looked up at the figure of him standing over her, "Th-Thank you, Master…"

He smirked at her, then pulled a key from his pocket and slid the knife back within his jeans. Draco unlocked the iron collar from around the raven haired girl's neck and instructed her to stand up. She complied. But as she stood, her legs felt sore and weak and she wobbled a bit, nearly losing her balance. He caught her, realizing she wouldn't be able to function through the day without a bit of rest and recuperation.

Draco allowed Harriet to lean on him, leading her quietly up the stairway and then another until they reached her bedroom. He helped her onto the bed, smiling down at her. She couldn't help but feel indebted to him for his help, foolishly forgetting for a moment that he was the reason she was in this predicament in the first place.

"Get some rest," he ordered, though his voice held no malice, "I will wake you up in a few hours." But he didn't have to ask her twice. Harriet laid down at the end of the plush mattress and was knocked out before Draco even closed the door behind him.

**********************

A knock came on the door five hours later, and Harriet groggily looked up from where she laid. It took her a moment to remember where she was and just who was behind her door knocking. Once she realized, though, she practically jumped up from the bed and rushed over to the door. Harriet cracked the door open, looking at Draco who stood outside, "Y-Yes, Sir..?"

He looked over what little of her naked body he could see through the crack in the door. Then he nodded to her, "Take a shower. Dry thoroughly. Meet me in the room within the next twenty minutes."

Harriet gulped, knowing exactly which room he was referring to. The room where the fun happens. Apparently, even after a night of torture, she still needed to endure whatever her master had in store for her. Breathing slowly to calm herself, Harriet bobbed her head, "Yes, Master…"

Draco left her then and she found her way into the bathroom, hopping into the large shower. Her body was sore from sleeping on the hard ground and the hot water rushing over her skin helped to alleviate it. The dirt and dust which had clung to her skin rinsed down the drain. She used the body wash she found in the shower, lathering her body gently and carefully.

She stepped out ten minutes later, using one of the soft towels on the rack to dry herself thoroughly as instructed by Draco. Then, she left her bedroom and made her way to the black door, rapping softly at it. "Come in," Draco instructed from inside the room.

Stepping in through the open door, Harriet looked about. Her eyes caught on Draco and she couldn't help but to be astounded once again by his handsomeness. He was nude already, muscles bulging. His shaft was soft, but he was well-hung. He held a bundle of rope in one of his hands and smirked at her, "Come here, Harriet."

Quietly, the girl made her way over to him. She tried to keep her eyes down, but couldn't help staring at him. Draco took Harriet by one of her hands and he kissed the back of it. Then he led her just a few steps toward the leather stool and leaned her over it gently. She gave in to every movement he expected of her, lying over the stool with one leg and one arm on either side.

"Good girl," Draco commented with a satisfied tone to his voice. He kneeled down then, using the rope to secure her ankles and wrists to the posts that held the stool up. Once she was bound and completely restrained, he stood back up. "This time, I give you pleasure, my whore…" he whispered as stepped around her.

She laid her face to its side on the leather pedestal, awaiting the pleasure he promised to bring her. And soon she felt his large hands grasping at her ass cheeks. She felt his manhood against her entrance, now standing at full attention. She let out a small gasp, preparing herself for him to enter.

"Tell me what you want," Draco demanded.

Harriet swallowed nervously, trying to look behind her, but unable to because of how she was bound. Finally, her answer came in a small whisper, "Please fuck me, Master…" Her senses screamed at her not to fall for this bullshit. How could she simply give in to the boy who had drugged and kidnapped her? How could she tell him that she wanted this?

A soft chuckle fell lucidly from his mouth and, at her request, he slowly entered her slit. "Already wet for me, eh?" he asked as he slowly buried himself to the base inside of her.

Her mouth fell open slightly as his girth stretched her pussy open. He was deliberately teasing her - that much she was sure of. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was eight inches deep inside of her. She felt her juices flowing for him, her body's natural lubrication to make this situation all that much more pleasurable for the both of them.

Draco didn't waste much time. He began pumping in and out of her hole, immersing himself completely before pulling his entire length from her. Then repeating all over again. Harriet found herself craving more of him with every second that passed. She released small moans and groans with each slow thrust. "You're stretching for me, slave," Draco informed her with lust in his voice, "Such a good little slut, aren't you?"

"Mm, yes…" Harriet made the small reply quickly.

And he grinned down at her, shaking his head, "That won't do." Before she could change her answer to him, Draco began plunging his meat deep inside of her faster and harder. He fucked her so hard that the wood in the stool she was bound to creaked and threatened to snap. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth once again fell open in marvel at how good it all felt. "Now, are you my good little whore?" he asked again, tone harsher.

"Yes…" she whimpered out, and then, "Yes! YES!"

"Yes, what?" Draco demanded, continuing at the same pace, burying himself inside her wet, tight slit – and then pulling almost all the way out before pounding back into her. Her ass cheeks jiggled against his every thrust, making a loud pat-pat-patting sound. He reached forward, taking a handful of her damp raven haired girl hair and pulling it hard, "I want to hear you fucking SAY IT."

She moaned low, feeling herself nearing orgasm already. And having been tormented by back-to-back orgasms the previous night, she'd expected to dread the feeling. But she welcomed it at this moment, wanting nothing more than to climax with his manhood deep within her. "I'm a good… little… fucking… SLUT!" Harriet's words came between panting breaths. And as the last word came out, her body convulsed in the best orgasm she'd ever had.

Draco continued pumping into her for the next few minutes, riding her through her incredible climax before pulling out. "I must say," he started, running a hand along her now quivering ass, "I'm impressed at how far you've come in such a short time." He raised his hand then, lowering it with a loud clap to her left ass cheek.

Harriet whimpered as he hit her, and her ass stung in the place his hand had made contact. She frowned at him as he made his way around to stand just before her face. His hand was gentle against her face, grazing over her soft features. His thumb stopped at her lips though and he forced it into her mouth.

"Have you ever sucked a cock, slave?"

The raven haired girl looked up at Draco with wide doe-like eyes. She couldn't speak with his thumb between her lips, so she settled for the simple shaking of her head.

At that, Draco smiled, "Well, it's time to get some practice then, eh?" He removed his thumb from her mouth and raised his hips so that the head of his cock was just before her lips.

She squirmed against her restraints in order to lean forward. While Harriet had never given oral before, she knew the basics. The head of Draco's shaft was pressing against her lips and finally, Harriet was in the right position. She kissed the tip, then stuck her tongue out to lick it. He tasted surprisingly sweet to her, and she wanted more. Her captor was beginning to feel more and more like a drug to her. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock then for a few moments.

Draco was patient with the girl, waiting to see what she had in store for him. He moaned as she worked the tip of his cock, then breathed through his teeth as she wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head slowly back and forth. Being tied up, it was hard for her to take in his full length, but he was proud of his slave for simply giving it her best shot.

The boy placed his hands at the sides of her head, though. He wanted to show her just what he liked and what she'd need to learn to do to please him. Draco pressed Harriet's head down on his cock, burying almost his entire length into her throat. Her eyes went wide and she struggled against her restraints, unable to breath.

Harriet gagged against his cock, and slobber began to leak from the edges of her mouth. Draco chuckled at her, "Look at how dirty you are. It's pathetic, really." Finally, he released the girl's head, and she fell back, gasping for air and coughing. He knelt down, petting his hand through the raven haired girl locks of hair, "You're not done yet, princess."

Standing up again, Draco pressed his dick forcefully against her lips. She winced, looking up at him with a silent begging. She wanted all at once to keep her lips closed and never have his dick shoved in her mouth again, but on the other hand, she couldn't help liking it a little. This boy was demanding and so dominant. She didn't have a choice when it came down to it. He was in charge. Like he said the night before, he called the shots…

The raven haired girl's mouth opened and allowed his did entrance. Draco slid it inside, whispering down to her, "Keep your mouth wide open, slut." She did as she was told, keeping her lips pursed and her jaw open as far as it could go. He began thrusting into her mouth as he had done with her pussy only moments ago. She gagged on him and coughed a few times, drooling all over the leather stood underneath her. And this went on for a good fifteen minutes, practically nonstop before Draco once again grabbed the girl's head and pulled her forward back onto his shaft.

She felt a hot liquid poured into the back of her throat, leaking there and choking her. He moaned loudly, and held her in place for a moment. Then finally, he pulled back and knelt before her again. Holding a hand to Harriet's mouth, he looked her directly in the eyes, "Don't you dare spit a drop out. Swallow it all, bitch!"

Her brows furrowed together, a terrible taste filling her mouth. But she did as he said once more, afraid of what other punishments the boy would have in store for her. She gulped down every last drop of his bittersweet nectar.  
Draco took his hand from her mouth and ordered her, "Open up and show me."

Harriet opened her mouth wide, held out her tongue to show that there was not even an ounce of the warm white fluid left. He looked pleased to see it had all been swallowed, then stood and patted her head, "Good girl."

The next thing she felt was Draco busying himself with untying her restraints. Once she was completely untied, she still remained on the leather stool before he finally instructed her to climb off of it. She stood before him, waiting anxiously to be dismissed.

"You've done good today," he commented, running a hand over her shoulder, then down to the curve of her breasts, "You may take the rest of the day to relax. I will see you in the kitchen at 6 o'clock sharp for supper." He shot her a warning glare, "Do not be late, Harriet."

The raven haired girl slept for most of the day after her session with Draco. Her body ached from his abuse and  
longed for more of the pleasure she'd only ever received from him all at the same time. She'd used the alarm clock on her side table to set an alarm for herself. The tone in Draco's voice as he warned her not to be late was not something she wished to test.

She woke up at 4:30, giving herself more than enough time to take yet another hot shower and to get ready. Once she was dry, the girl sifted through the clothing hanging in her closet. They were not her own clothes, but they were all the perfect size for her. Harriet was anxious as she looked through the silk and cotton, wondering just what she was supposed to wear to a dinner with her kidnapper.

Eventually, though, the young woman decided upon a light pink dress with halter straps which tied behind her neck. It was a relatively short dress, only reaching past the first two inches of her upper thigh. In short, her ass was threatening to hang out of the back of it. Unfortunately, most of the clothing in her wardrobe provided by Draco was quite revealing.

Harriet did up her hair, curling it with an iron and pulling the jet black locks into a pony tail. She did her eye makeup, but left everything else natural. There were some black flats that she slipped on her feet before she was finished getting dressed with only fifteen minutes to spare.

Quickly, the girl trotted down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchen. The smell that filled the entire first floor was intoxicating, and as she reached the entryway to the kitchen, Draco must have heard her steps. He called out to her for her to take a seat at the dining room table. She stopped in her tracks and turned about, following his order.

The ebony dining table was made up with a thick table cloth, along with tall candles which were lit and held in small crystal holders. There was a bouquet of flowers at the center of the table in a vase, deep reds and eggshell whites. Harriet couldn't help but to think of Draco as a bit of a romantic. She was beginning to forget she was even his slave at all. She took a seat at the end of the table and waited for a few moments before Draco finally entered the room.

He was dressed nicely, as always. A pair of black dress pants hugged his hips so that she could clearly see his bulge through them. He wore a navy blue button-up as well, the top two buttons undone to reveal a bit of his muscular chest. He set a plate before her, then made his way to his own seat across from her and sat with his own plate.

Harriet stared down at her food silently, soaking in the smell of it. She glanced up at him, "This looks delicious, Master… What is it?"

"Honey-Basil chicken breast, zucchini, and wild rice," he answered her, taking up his fork and stabbing a slice of zucchini, biting, chewing, swallowing. He stared at her. The way his eyes were on her made her fidget in her seat a bit. Around him, she felt so small…

She followed his lead, stabbing her fork into her chicken breast and using her knife to cut off just a small piece which she placed into her mouth. The flavor exploded in her mouth as soon as she began chewing. It was the sweetest, most tender piece of meat she'd ever eaten. Uncontrollably, Harriet let a small sound escape, then her eyes popped open as she realized. "It's…" she tried to explain herself, "It tastes incredible, Sir…"

"Thank you, slave," he responded to her compliment nonchalantly as he took another bite of his own. Harriet, for just a moment, wondered if she'd done something wrong – something to upset him. But she didn't dare ask. Instead, the two continued to eat in silence with one another for a few minute before finally, Draco spoke again, "Pansy told me a lot about you, Harriet. Your story interests me quite a bit. May I ask you some questions?"

The raven haired girl looked to him, eyes wide as he mentioned her story. She didn't want to talk about her past, she'd never liked talking about it much. But the girl also knew that Draco's question was not really a question at all. It was a demand. "Y-Yes, you may, Sir."

"Grief is a terrible thing," Draco started, looking her directly in the eyes. His gaze was piercing. His voice was a low smoulder, "At the just fifteen months old, you lost both of your parents in a car wreck. You were even in the car with them at the time of the crash, is that right?"

Harriet's brows furrowed as he started digging into her past. Memories flashed through her mind, painful memories. She felt tears stinging behind her eyes and blinked them back. The girl couldn't muster the strength to speak so she simply nodded her head yes to his question.

"Then you moved with your grandparents. Your grandmother got sick a two months later and dropped dead?"  
Another small, sad nod.

"Then, just age of three years, your grandfather suffered a massive stroke. He's dead now, too, isn't he?" Draco continued to tease her, eating a bite of his food here and there.

Harriet, however, was quickly losing her appetite. She didn't touch the dish in front of her. Her heart felt as if it was breaking all over again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Once again, the girl nodded in confirmation.

"Now you comes to live with your maternal aunt and her family, whom continuous to abuse you, they treat you as like common house maid not like their own niece. Your whale of cousin and uncle gives you harsh punishment when you not followed orders. Yet you still pressed on," Draco said, amusement in his voice, "Still top of your class. Seeking to a composer, correct?" He didn't wait for her nod this time. He already knew the answers to all of these questions. There was a sick look of satisfaction on his face as he took another bite, then washed it down with the red wine in front of him.

"Wh-Why are you doing this…?" she asked, wounded emotionally.

Draco shrugged his big shoulders for a moment as if he didn't have a real answer for her. Then, he gave her a straight answer, "To show you that I know you. To show you I know your weaknesses and your strengths. I know what you've been through. I know you are alone in this world. I know there is no one looking for you."

Harriet couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Quickly, she lowered her gaze to her meal which was slowly growing colder as it sat there. No matter how good it smelled, though, she wanted nothing to do with it or the boy sitting across the table from her.

"I can make your life pleasant, Harriet," Draco kept speaking casually, "Dinners like this every night, a good nights' sleep every night, pleasure with very little pain at all. Many… MANY more orgasms." He smirked at her, but she didn't see it, still glaring down at her plate. "But I can also make your life Hell," he explained, "And since you're going to be stuck here for… however long I decide, you may want to stay on my good side."

The raven haired girl listened as he finished speaking, then slowly raised her head to look at him again. She frowned at him and nodded her head. As usual, she was well aware that disobedience would only bring her pain and discomfort. "I understand, Master…" she whispered to him. Then she took a deep breath and fought through her loss of appetite, finishing most of her dinner before asking to be excused.

********************

Harriet slept through the night soundly. Her bed was comfortable and her room was warm. When she woke up in the morning, she stepped out into the hallway and searched for Draco. He was nowhere to be found, though. She figured he must have gone off to work or something. Of course, the first thought that passed through her mind was to leave his place. She rushed over to the front door, attempting to open it. She pulled with all her might, but failed to open it.

Draco was smart, he knew she'd try to run. He'd locked it from the outside, just like he'd put bars on the windows. She was trapped whether she liked it or not. And she wasn't sure just how long the boy would be gone. So she made herself at home.

The small raven haired girl made herself a small fruit plate for breakfast from what she found in the refrigerator. Once she was finished eating, she made her way back toward her room, but stopped by the library door. Harriet remembered that he'd told her to ask, but he wasn't home to ask so she was sure he wouldn't mind. Cautiously, she stepped inside the massive library, looking up over the shelves filled with books.

As she stepped along the length of one of the bookshelves, she slid her finger along the bindings, reading over one title at a time. Harriet had always loved reading and figured it was the best way to pass her time here. She took a book from the shelf, a romance novel. Then, making her way toward the big arm chair in the corner, Harriet plopped herself down, opened the hardcover and began reading.

She read for hours before the sound of the front door could be heard. Her hues peered up from behind the pages of the book she was now close to finishing. She wondered whether Draco would mind her saving her page, but didn't want to take her chances. Taking note of the page she was on, Harriet clapped the book closed and quickly placed it back in its spot on the shelf.

The raven haired girl rushed to the door of the library and just as she exited, Draco caught her in the hall. "Enjoying the library, I see?" he questioned her with a calmness to his voice. As always, he was clean-cut and well spoken. The outfit he wore hugged his body as it would a God, and his cologne smelled intoxicating.

"Yes, Sir," Harriet replied quietly, keeping her eyes down, "I hope you don't mind, I just didn't know what else to do while you were gone…"

He chuckled and stepped closer to her, running a hand up her cheek and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "I don't mind at all, Harriet. As long as you don't mind taking the punishment you get for disobeying me."

Harriet's eyes went wide and she stared up at the taller boy in shock. Punishment? All because she'd gone into the library and read one book? Her thoughts were a rush in her head as she remembered her first night in this house. That night had been more torment than she could handle – she couldn't do it again… "I-I'm sorry, Master… Please…"

"Please what, whore?"

"Please… D-Don't punish me…"

Draco's lips turned into the smirk she'd grown so used to by now, and she knew immediately that the boy was to have no mercy on her. If anything, the fear behind her words had probably driven him to want her even more. "Harriet, darling," he ticked his tongue against his teeth a few times, shaking his head, "I warned you about not obeying my rules. One of these days, you will learn. But for now, I have to be a man of my word. I'm sure you understand."

Harriet frowned, afraid of what he would do still, but refusing to speak out against him. She knew by now that that would only make things worse. Nodding her head slowly, the raven haired girl asked, "What do you want me to do, Master…?"

"Come with me," he answered her without hesitation, wrapping a hand around her wrist and tugging her to follow him down the hall to that black doorway again…

********************

Within just moments, the young woman was strapped up and helpless once again. Draco stood above her, looking smug in the way he dominated her. As he'd secured her, he explained that this was one of his favourite toys to use. It was a small seat with a hole at the centre. He'd tied her thighs tightly to the sides of the seat, forcing them to remain wide open. Beneath the seat, attached to the chair was a dildo on a revolving crank. The tip was lined up to Harriet's opening, but not entering just yet.

Draco had secured another vibrating wand so that it couldn't move from its spot on her clit, then tied her wrists tightly behind her back. At last, she was set up and he was ready to begin his fun. With a smile, he asked her, "Comfortable?"

Harriet wriggled a bit against her restraints, looking up at him as she shook her head no.

"Good," he replied with a short laugh, "This is a punishment. You're not meant to be comfortable." The tall boy walked around her, taking a leather flogger from its hook on the wall and snapping it through the air. The sound scared Harriet, making her jump just a bit. "We're going to play a game, Harriet. As long as you follow the rules, you and I should be done in here within the next hour."

She made a small sound of agreement; hanging on the boy's every word.

Finally, he stood in front of her again where she could see him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few clothespins, kneeling before her. He opened one of them, inching it slowly toward her nipple. She flinched, trying her hardest to pull away from the pin. Draco didn't like her defiance, though – and he showed her as much with a slap to the cheek. A soft whimper escaped her with the hit, but she gave in to him.

As the clothespin pinched her nipple hard, Harriet's eyes grew wide. She let out a groan, never having felt anything like it before. It was such a mixture of intense pleasure and pain, the young woman really didn't know what to feel. Within the next few seconds, the second was clipped on, resulting in another soft groan.

"My whore likes her nipples played with, hm?" Draco's voice held amusement as he questioned her, "That's a good thing to know… for future reference." Once again, he stood before her, taking the flogger in hand as he began to explain the rules to their game to her, "I'm going to turn your toys on. That eight inch dildo will be thrusting into your hot little pussy at a steady pace while the vibrations caress your clit. You will cum quickly, I assure you. Then you will cum again. And again. I'm sure you remember what multiple orgasms feel like, don't you?"

Harriet listened, keeping her mouth closed as she nodded to her master in a defeated manner. Her nipples were already sore from the clamps – but her tits were nice and perky from the pleasure and the pain. Her pussy was dripping, despite her fear of the unknown. Everything Draco did, even the unwanted attempts, was exhilarating.

"All the while, I will be whipping you with this. It will hurt, but if you manage not to think too much about it, you may actually get some pleasure from it," his grin was one of a hungry predator closing in on its prey. He leaned down, face close to hers as he spoke to her one last time before the fun would begin, "I want you to count your orgasms for me. Every time you climax, yell out which number it is. If you lose track, start over. We are going to reach… fifteen before we leave here. Understand?"

The raven haired girl eyed him for a moment. Her chest heaved in small heavy breaths, but then she nodded her head to him. If she focused, this wouldn't be too bad. "I understand, Master…" she whispered.

Draco chuckled, standing straight and flicking a switch on the chair she sat at, "Good." There was no delay – no warm-up. Quickly and deeply, the studded dildo underneath the seat plunged itself deep into her then withdrew itself fully. The vibrator turned on immediately to the highest setting, filling the room with that buzzing sound that had filled the basement all night just days ago.

Harriet tossed her head back with pleasure, moaning out loud. Draco laughed again, getting a kick out of the fact that the young woman had no control over her body or the sensations he was giving her. He held tightly to the handle of the flogger, raising it high before harshly lowering it with a cracking whip to her breasts.

The C cups bounced with the whipping they received, pale skin growing red already. Harriet whimpered, and then cried out loudly as the first orgasm wracked her body. The wooden chair creaked beneath her as she uncontrollably struggled against her restraints in orgasm, then breathlessly whispered, "O-One…"

Draco smirked, "What was that, slave? I couldn't hear you."

Harriet glared at him, then raised her voice a bit, "One, Master!" She bit hard on her bottom lip, feeling the dildo beneath her as it relentlessly pounded into her hole over and over again. Draco walked around her again, swinging the flogger again. She heard the tails whooshing through the air before she felt the sting of them on her back. And as soon as the pain from the whipping subsided, another orgasm, just as powerful as the last, shook her body.  
"T-Two, Master…" the girl called out mid-orgasm in a raspy voice.

This continued for the next thirty minutes. Draco smacked the leather against her white skin, turning it a shade of bright pink in some areas. He laughed at her as she called out her numbers, getting a hard-on over her humiliation. She had a few more orgasms before her mind began to spiral out of control. She wailed with her seventh orgasm in a row, tossing her head back. Her brow was heavy with beads of sweat, and she realized she'd lost count with disdain.

"Which number was that, whore?" Draco asked, waiting for just a moment of silence for her answer. She was afraid of answering him. Afraid of being forced to begin this madness all over again. But Draco's face twisted in annoyance and he whipped Harriet hard against her breasts, "I SAID which number was that?!"

With the crack of the whip, one of the clothespins on the raven haired girl's nipples gave out and fell off. Harriet cried out in agony, a dull pain taking the place where the pin had once clamped onto. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Master… I do-don't know…"

He sighed deeply at her, kneeling beside her. Once again, he ticked his tongue at her in disappointment. He raised his hand then, thumb and forefinger pinching at the young woman's nipple and pulling it. She whimpered; another tear or two slipping from her wide doe eyes. "Now, how hard is it to count to fifteen, Harriet? I know you are far smarter than that," he teased her, though there was a fire behind his gaze. She knew he wasn't happy with her, "I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry, Sir…" she whispered, begging him with the expression on her face not to make her start over again.

"Because you are obviously terrible at this game, we are going to play a different game, then," Draco said after a short pause. He took a seat before her, flicking a switch suddenly on the chair she was restrained to. The dildo began to thrust harder and faster into her wet pussy and her eyes widened, mouth falling open. Draco grinned at her, watching closely as she soon collapsed into an eighth orgasm. Then only minutes later a ninth and a tenth… And an eleventh.

With each time he saw her body react to her climax, he chuckled out the numbers to her orgasms. And finally, after another half hour of this torture, he called out, "And… fifteen. That wasn't so hard, was it?" The boy stood once again, hanging the flogger back on the wall and walking back over to her again.

Harriet's body hung limply in its restraints, exhausted and driven halfway to madness by the twenty or so orgasms in a row. Her breaths were shallow as her chest rose and fell every few seconds.

Draco ran his hand through her sweat soaked golden locks of hair, then grasped the side of her face, forcing her to look up to him. "Did you enjoy the game we played, slave?" he asked her with enjoyment behind his own low voice.

"N-No…." Harriet spoke softly, but didn't have enough sense to lie to Draco.

Once again, his face was one of irritation and he raised his hand to smack her hard across the face, "Fine then. Another punishment is in order until you learn to bite your goddamn tongue." He pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of her, then showed the picture to her. She gazed at it through heavy, tired eyelids. Then he took his phone back, and sent the picture to someone through text message, smiling proudly at himself, "Sent."

Harriet seemed to be alarmed at what Draco said, she sat up straight, eyes large, "S-Sent?"

He didn't bother to answer her question, but seconds later his phone buzzed to which he typed a long reply. Then he looked to her, "Tomorrow, someone will be joining us for the fun. I hope you're prepared for that, slave."

"What…?" the raven haired girl asked, confused, worried, "What do you mean…?"

But Draco was not in the mood to explain what he had in mind. He was aggravated with how she'd acted, with how little appreciation she'd had for the pleasure he'd allowed her. And quickly, the boy unstrapped her from the device, shutting it off and ordering her to get out of his sight.

She'd find out what was in store for her tomorrow. For now, she could guess.

Unlike all the other nights she'd spent in her bedroom on that big fluffy mattress, Harriet was unable to sleep a blink. She laid awake for most of the night, staring up at the ceiling in exhaustion and confusion. What had she done wrong in her life to have this happen to her? What had she done to this boy specifically to make him want to hurt her so badly..?

She sighed and tossed and turned from side to side, trying to get comfortable so that maybe, just maybe her body would fall to slumber. But nothing worked. Her mind was preoccupied with memories of everything that had happened within the past few days, of the torment and of the pleasure. She was unsure how to feel of it all. Wondering whether she should just give in to Draco and let him have his way, then feeling guilty for even thinking of consenting to this treatment.

She wondered curiously about who Draco had sent that text message to. Who out there had seen her in such a humiliating setting? Who would be joining them tomorrow? Possible scenarios played through the young woman's mind, causing panic and making it all that much harder for her to get some rest. And before she knew it, through her windows the light of dawn broke through. And not too long after that, a hard knock on her bedroom door.

Harriet sat up at the sound, staring at her door. Everything in her screamed for her not to give into him, but she still found herself sliding from the side of her bed and slowly making her way toward the door. She opened it up carefully, peering out at the tall, freshly shaven boy. "Yes, sir?" she asked quietly in a groggy little voice.

"Good morning, Harriet," his voice came through polite and controlled, but she detected not a hint of anger, which she took as a good sign, "Would you join me for breakfast?"

The girl gulped, remembering just how badly their last meal together had gone. Harriet had had a tough life. She had lost everyone she held close to her heart, and now she was alone. It had wounded her deeper than any physical scars for Draco to use those facts against her. "I… would love to, master," she replied to him hesitantly, opening the door wider to reveal she was only wearing shorts and a tank top, "Would you like me to change..?"

He stared at her for a moment, eyes grazing over the curves of her body before shaking his head no, "You may remain in your pajamas. Follow me." Draco turned his back on Harriet and began walking through the halls, then down the stairway. She left her room, closing the door behind her and following closely behind the boy. Finally, the two reached the kitchen. Draco had already prepared a breakfast for two. Plates adorned with scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast set up on the breakfast bar. Draco pulled out her chair for her and she climbed in, taking in the smell of the food before smiling at Draco. If nothing else, the boy was an excellent cook.

Draco took the seat beside her and began digging into his own food. She followed his actions, swearing not to speak unless he spoke first. At this point, she was too afraid of another punishment to speak out of line. They ate their entire meals in silence, then Draco stood and took both of the plates, washing them in the sink as Harriet watched him quietly. "How was the meal?" he asked without looking to her.

"It was great," Harriet commented honestly, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded to her appreciation, but didn't say anything more until he was standing by her seat. The boy leaned in, kissing Harriet hard on the lips. She was taken off guard by the gesture, and her breath hitched in her throat. His hand held the back of her head, keeping her lips pressed tenderly to his. And finally, he pulled back and smirked at her, "You've been a good girl. A reward was in order."

Harriet cursed at herself in her own mind for the fluttering feeling she felt in her stomach. She swallowed then awkwardly nodded at him, "Th-Thank you again, sir…"

"You're welcome," he chuckled at her, then took her hand to help her down from the tall chair, "Now, we need to get you prepared for our guest."

The raven haired girl's eyes went wide and her heart thumped in her chest, but she didn't protest against him. Whatever he wanted, she would do. Maybe one day, if she lived by that philosophy, he would let her go. But even if he didn't let her go, at least she could avoid the pain and live with only pleasure here. She could grow to be used to that kind of life… "Will you tell me who is joining us, master..?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Draco chuckled, "An old friend." Then he led Harriet down the hallway and into one of the bathrooms. She stood behind him once in the bathroom, watching as he turned on the water and felt its temperature. He then stripped out of his clothing, letting them fall to the ground gracefully. His body was fit for a god, toned and proportionate in every respect. He turned to face her, "Strip."

She frowned at the order, but didn't feel half as nervous being naked around him anymore. She was his after all, and she was sure he would have thrown her out long ago if he wasn't fond of her figure. Harriet picked at the elastic waistline of her shorts and slowly lowered them, revealing thin, pale legs and a trimmed pussy with few raven haired girl hairs. The girl pulled her tank top over her head then, allowing her C-cup breasts to breath. Her nipples became hard at the contact with the cold air. Her stomach was flat and toned. Her own body was one of a goddess, so maybe she was the perfect match for Draco.

He watched her slowly strip for him, and his cock began to swell at the sight of her. She was truly beautiful and worth every penny he'd spent on her. Finally, she stood naked. Draco held out a hand to her, "Join me."

Harriet nervously stepped closer to him, taking his hand as he led her into the walk-in shower. The water was hot and steam filled the glass chamber they stood in. It felt incredible as the water rushed over her exhausted body. She looked up at Draco insecurely, but he looked at her like some long lost treasure.

Allowing her to remain under the water, it was obvious that Draco cared more for her comfort at that moment. He took a bottle of body wash and spilled it over the palm of his hand, then pulled her form towards his, lathering the soap all over her body. Draco cupped her breasts as he lathered them up, then ran his hands down her stomach to her slit. His hand ran along her opening, back and forth as he cleaned her there. The raven haired girl couldn't help but to moan in ecstasy as his hands wandered over her. She wished it could be this way – this tender, this passionate forever.

Quite roughly then, the boy forced Harriet to turn her back on him and to lean against the tile wall. His hand slid between her ass cheeks, all the way to the front of her pussy from behind. His thumb worked her clit for a moment, causing another loud sound of pleasure from the girl. He smirked at her moans, removing his hands and allowing the hot water to rinse off the soap from her skin. Then he ordered her, "Hold your ass out, Harriet."  
Harriet wondered what he was going to do, but followed his order almost immediately. She kept her chest pressed against the wall, but arched her back so that her ass was perked outward. The raven haired girl closed her eyes and awaited her master's next move.

He was pleased to have her following his orders, and every time she proved to be obedient to him, Draco only wanted to please her more. When she pushed her rear end closer to him, he kneeled down in the shower so that his face was level. He lifted a hand and inserted two fingers into her slit, wiggling them around inside and earning another moan from the girl. Draco smirked, leaning in and licking Harriet's clit.

Her eyes widened at the feeling of his mouth on her, but she couldn't help the shaking in her legs or the sounds escaping from her mouth as his tongue continued to play with her parts. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, every sound she made an encouragement for him to continue. His tongue flicked against her nub, hands holding to her thighs which quivered with the pleasure he was causing her.

When her moans lost their favour, Draco decided to add in another finger to the mix. Harriet was still as tight as ever, so he had to slowly work the third in. But once he began pounding her with all three, her sounds of pleasure were becoming increasingly louder.

He took her clit between his teeth, nibbling very gently on it. His tongue still graced the tip of her bud while chewing ever so slightly on it. And Harriet was practically screaming out in bliss, knees shaking uncontrollably. She threw her head back and the muscles of her womanhood tightened around Draco's fingers, pulsating.  
She had cum, and it was an incredible orgasm. Draco pulled from within her and stood behind her, kissing her neck lightly and running his hands up over her smooth skin. He smirked against the small of the girl's neck, "Now that is what you get for being a good girl. How was it, Harriet?"

"That was… amazing, master…" Harriet replied to him carefully, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

He chuckled, "Alright, finish cleaning up. We have a guest joining us in about an hour. I want you to meet me in the living room within the next half hour. Don't bother dressing, either. We'll probably just tear the clothes off of you if you have any on." Draco's grin was never failing, and it was obvious that he was trying to tease her with the statement. He stepped out from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving her alone to finish cleaning herself.

**********************

Harriet dried herself off well with a towel and blew her hair dry before heading toward the living room without putting on any clothing. She'd learned by this time, for the most part at least, to just follow Draco's instructions. As long as she did that, Harriet knew she wouldn't hate this place as much. Hell, she might even grow to love it.

Draco was already waiting for her in the living area when she arrived. He stood from where he was seated on the big leather couch and made his way over to her. His hand was gentle on her cheek as he spoke to her, "Tonight is about your pleasure, but it is also about the pleasure of our guest. Do you understand, Harriet?"

She nodded to him, remaining quiet as she silently wondered again about who would be joining them.

"I am going to tie you up as usual. Whatever our guest commands, you do. Whatever I command, you do. As long as you behave, you will be rewarded. If not, you will be punished," Draco explained, then took Harriet's hand in his own and led her over to the couch. There were a few spools of rope set out on the glass coffee table. Draco sat the raven haired girl down on the leather and turned to take one of the ropes, unwinding it before her eyes. "Hold out your hands," he instructed.

The small raven haired girl looked up at him, and then did exactly as she was told. Pushing her wrists together, she raised them before herself to him. He took the rope and wrapped it in neat layers around and around the frail wrists, then passed it between a few times as well before tying it off. She tugged at the restraints slightly, just to gauge how tight the ropes were. Tight enough to limit her movement to only the slightest wiggle.

Draco looked pleased with himself as he ordered her, "Now, lay down across the couch for me."

Feeling as exposed as ever, there was only the slightest hesitation before she complied to his wished. Pushing herself up with the balls of her feet, the raven haired girl laid on her back, tied hands resting over her chest. Draco sat at the edge of the couch, just beyond Harriet's feet, as he took another rope and unravelled it. The girl gulped as he wrapped the thin rope around her ankles, tying them almost the same way he had tied her wrists.

When he was finished with her ankles, he then took the last reel of rope and wrapped it around Harriet's knees, holding her legs firmly together. Smiling proudly down at her as he insisted, "Try to move."

The raven haired girl couldn't help the small embarrassed grin that took over her own lips. She knew she wouldn't be able to move, but she did as she was told. The girl struggled against the ropes that bound her, only able to squirm helplessly and nothing more. Draco seemed pleased with that. He sat for a moment longer, taking a book and flipping through the pages as he read it. Harriet watched him silently, comfortably restrained.

Then the doorbell sounded.

Draco glanced up over the pages of his book before snapping it shut and placing it on an end table. He stood and looked at the raven haired girl, "Are you ready, slave?" She couldn't help but grin slightly as he spoke to her. She squirmed under his gaze a bit, tugging a bit at the ropes. He took that as her answer and smiled back at her before making his way over to the front door.

From the way Harriet laid on the couch, she couldn't see a thing. But she did hear as Draco greeted someone and invited her inside. And as he walked with their guest, she heard him explaining politely to her that what happened there today was ultimately up to her. But as the girl came closer and exclaimed her excitement, Harriet knew almost immediately who she was. Pansy.

The brown haired, thin girl stood over Harriet and smirked down at her. Harriet glared at her, and then shifted her gaze to Draco, eyes begging him to send Pansy home at that instant. She wanted nothing to do with the young woman whom she had trusted and whom had sold her to the highest bidder. "My, my, Harriet. Do you like your new life here?" Pansy taunted, a small laugh hanging at the end of her words.

Harriet's eyes locked to Pansy's again and she narrowed them. But she remembered what Draco had told her. If she refused to let this girl have her way, if she so much as spoke out in protest… she knew a punishment would ensue. "Y-Yes…" she struggled to get the word out without spitting in Pansy's smug face.

"She's been learning to behave as of lately," Draco commented, a grin on his own lips. He was pleased with his slave for biting her tongue as she was taught. He continued then, "She has been informed that tonight is about her master's pleasure – and our guest's as well, of course."

Pansy smiled at him widely, looking like an excited child. She was giddy as she said, "Well, let's get started then, shall we? Did you bring any toys?"

Draco said nothing, but simply stepped aside to let her see the tools of the trade he'd already set out across the coffee table. There was a flogger there, some nipple clamps, lubrication, and a cattle prod. Pansy's grin remained on her face as she stepped closer to the table and leaned over to grab the cattle prod. He nodded at her decision, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harriet stated at Pansy, unsure of what the device in her hands was. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced to Draco, but no explanation was given. She didn't like the smirk on Pansy's lips – feared for what was to come. Then the brown haired girl spoke up to Draco, "I'd like her to sit on her knees on the throat and suck your cock."

She was blunt and to the point. And Draco seemed to like the idea, lips curving at the edges upwards. He took Harriet by her shoulders and pulled her to sit at the corner of the couch, then helped her onto her knees on the rug. He stood in front of her, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor along with his boxer briefs. Harriet glared at Pansy all the while.

It only took a few strokes of the boy's cock before he was rock hard. He pressed the tip of his member against Harriet's plush lips. Her eyes shifted from her friend up to her master, eyes sad, wondering why he would do something like this to her. "Open, Harriet," he commanded her, voice calm. She frowned, and then opened her mouth, not wishing to be punished. Draco's big hands looped through her raven haired girl hair and pulled her head onto him, feeling his length bury into the back of her throat.

As he entered her, she immediately struggled to breathe. Her eyes widened and she gagged against him, but Draco refused to let her pull back. A few seconds passed before he pulled his member from her mouth. Slobber dripped to her chin, then over her breasts. There was barely a few seconds in passing before Pansy was standing by Draco's side. She held the tip of the prod to Harriet's right tit, pressing a button.

A small shock was administered and the raven haired girl squirmed, crying out. So that was what the device did. Her eyes widened and she looked in fear to Pansy, then with pleading eyes to Draco. "Ask for his cock," the tall brown haired girl commanded her.

Harriet's brows furrowed, but she felt the other girl pressing the tip to her skin again and didn't wish to feel any more pain whatsoever, so she did as told. "Can I have your cock, Sir?"

Draco grinned, and then looked to Pansy for confirmation. She didn't look as pleased. Another shock from the prod caused a whimper from Harriet again. "The whore needs to be taught some manners apparently," she commented, kissing Draco on the lips before pulling back and glaring down at the raven haired girl, "Now, what do you say?"  
"Can I… please have your cock, Sir..?" the frown was prominent on her lips.

Pleased with her answer, Pansy nodded to Draco. The boy took Harriet's hair again and forced himself into her mouth. He buried his length down to the base, tip hitting the back of her throat, then pulled back until he was almost entirely out of her before pummelling into her again. She chocked, she gagged. Spit and slobber seeped the area between his dick and her bottom lip, soaking her chin, her neck, her chest.

Pansy chuckled, stripping out of her own clothing and standing once again beside them nude. With one hand, she held the cattle prod and with the other, she fingered herself, moaning softly. A few minutes of this rhythm continued before Pansy pushed the button of the cattle prod again. Harriet grunted in pain, but still had Draco's dick deep in her mouth.

"Every time he pulls his cock out of your mouth, I want to hear you say…" Pansy said, a smirk on her lips, "'Thank you, Master. May I please have some more?'"

Draco smiled widely, obviously enjoying Pansy's presence. Harriet accepted her fate, she remembered her lines. And as Draco pulled out of her mouth, she took only a short moment to cough and gasp for breath before she breathlessly said, "Thank you, sir… M-May I please have… some more…?"

"No, no, no!" Pansy shook her head in disapproval, no hesitation behind her finger as it pressed the button again. Another shock shook Harriet's body. She nearly fell back, but Draco took her by the shoulder and steadied her. The raven haired girl had tears running from her eyes as she glared up at her old friend. Why was this girl so willing to hurt her?

"Thank you, Master… May I please have some more?" the girl corrected herself, opening her mouth for Draco.  
He slid inside her once more, pumping in and out and earning a few coughing and choking sounds. When he pulled out, Harriet lowered her head, spitting and coughing. Her shoulders raised and lowered heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Blue eyes found Draco again soon though and she cried, "Th-Thank you, Master… May I pl-please have some more..?"

Pansy poked the prod into her C-cup breast, causing the raven haired girl to quiver with fear. But the other girl didn't shock her this time, simply grinned, "No more. It's my turn to have some fun." She turned to Draco and kissed him hard on the lips, and then whispered something into his ear. Harriet watched, feeling foolish for the jealousy washing over her at the sight.

Once Pansy pulled back, Draco scooped Harriet off the floor and placed her back on the couch, though. He lifted her like she was simply a feather to him. He placed her on her stomach, then pressed her knees against her stomach so that her ass was raised in the air. The girl, from her spot on the couch, watched as the brunette, tall girl stood just before her face and bent over there.

Draco stroked himself for a moment, then stood behind Pansy, lining up to her hole from behind her. He pressed himself inside and she moaned loudly, eyes popping open widely. Harriet once again felt envy taking over her entire being. This was just sick, making her watch as they fucked one another. Draco buried his length deep into the pink lips of her vulva, his thighs making a clap-clap-clapping sound against her ass as he did.

She breathed heavily, moaned, whimpered, and groaned. Then screamed out, "Yes! Fuck me!" This carried on for minutes – minutes that seemed to the raven haired girl to be more like hours. Then she felt something she wanted no part of, Pansy's slender fingertips grazing along her ass cheeks and fiddling against her tight hole there. She moaned, then took one of her hands back to place it in her own mouth, moistening. "This whore needs a little ass-play," she whispered amorously.

Harriet felt her finger enter her ass, a place she had never once been touched intimately before. The girl gasped, her body tightening up at the touch. "No, please!" she cried out, pushing her ass cheeks together in an attempt to stop Pansy from entering there.

"Harriet!" Draco barked at her and she jumped a bit at his voice, flinching in fear that he may hit her. He didn't hit her though, simply commanded her calmly, "Remember that this night is about our guest. Remember what I told you before Pansy arrived." Harriet remembered. If she followed what they said, she would get pleasure like she had this morning. If not, she would have punishments like those she'd already witnessed.

The raven haired girl frowned, the brunette smirked. And Harriet ceased her tensing, allowing Pansy to slide her finger inside, knuckle deep. She winced, uncomfortable as the girl brought her finger out, then slammed it back inside her ass. It was an odd sensation to have that small hole invaded so roughly and so suddenly. But she noticed the less she fought it, the more pleasure she got from it.

The faster Draco pumped into Pansy, the faster and harder the girl's finger slid in and out of Harriet's asshole. Pansy was quite the vocal lover, letting out sounds of pleasure left and right. Her D-cup breasts bounced every time the boy pushed himself so deeply inside of her. After a while of this madness, much to her own disdain, Harriet couldn't help letting out her own small moan.

"Well, well…" Pansy rasped lustfully, "I think our little slut is having a good time, how about you, Draco?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, hands grasping her slender hips which he had been pulling to him viciously. His brow was beaded with sweat and there was a look of pure enjoyment on his face, "She always enjoys the things I do to her. Whether she likes it or not."

"I want you to fuck her in the ass," the brunette woman said so suddenly. Harriet's emerald eyes were doe-like and filled with panic. But she didn't mutter a word. Pansy took her fingers from the girl, then pulled away from Draco's dick, turning to face him. She spoke sensually to him as her hands rested on his broad shoulders, "Take her. Make her ass yours."

Harriet stared at them from her place on the couch. She couldn't see much, but through the split in Pansy's thin legs she could have sworn she saw the boy's member twitch. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest as the two of them switched positions and Draco kneeled on the couch just behind her. She heard a cap to a bottle opening, then felt the cold application of something wet on her hole. Then she felt him pressing himself against her there.

No, no, no…

Pansy's thin fingers were one thing, But Draco was quite the sizeable boy, in both girth and length… She didn't want to speak out against him, but she didn't want to feel him inside of her there either. The girl bit down hard on her bottom lip, tightening up in preparation for him. Draco pressed the head of his cock against her ass, but had a hard time getting it in. He pushed a bit harder and the raven haired girl whimpered in pain, breathing quickly and shallowly.  
"If you don't fight it, Harriet," Draco started coolly, "it will not hurt as much."

Pansy chuckled, watching the whole thing standing beside the two of them. Harriet swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. She breathed deeply a few times to calm herself, then released her worries as best as she could. She felt Draco press himself against her again. And this time, the tip of his shaft slowly entered. It was painful, but it was blissful as well. The raven haired girl's eyes shot wide open at the sensation, her jaw dropping slightly as well. Draco was not rough as he normally was, he was slowly lowering himself into her tight hole as it wrapped around his member inch by inch…

And once he was buried inside of her down to the base, Draco slowly removed himself, then once again entered and dove in bit by bit. Slowly but surely, Harriet fell victim to the overwhelming pleasure of his thrusts. Her lips pursed slightly and small hums and moans escaped through them. She felt herself stretching for him, becoming more accepting of his length. And the discomfort faded to something she'd never felt before, something like euphoria.

Part of her felt disgusted with herself for enjoying the feelings he gave her. This was rape! She wanted to go home, and back to school! But the other half of her was actually beginning to enjoy her life as his slave. The satisfaction that came with obeying him was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She wanted more.

This went on for moments before Pansy climbed onto the couch in front of Harriet. She sprawled her legs wide so that the raven haired girl's face was just before her cunt. "I want you to lick my pussy while your master fucks you," she spoke so condescendingly to her. Harriet glared, unable to believe she'd ever trusted such a monster… confided in her. Still, she remembered her promise to Draco. She would obey. And she reminded herself that this was not truly for Pansy, but for Draco – for herself.

Sticking her tongue out, the girl licked up Pansy's slit. She didn't enjoy the taste of the other young woman's cunt, but she continued nonetheless. Her tongue flicked across the pink nub at the top of Pansy's pussy for a moment. Then she let out a loud moan as the boy behind her began to quicken his pace. The brunette girl grabbed a handful of jet black locks and pulled her face into her slit, practically suffocating the slave in her juices there.

Harriet sobbed slightly into Pansy's flesh. Her tongue continued to work against her. Pansy moaned lowly, locking eyes with Draco. The boy was loosening Harriet's hole with each time he shoved himself into her. He watched Harriet licking Pansy, pleased with the training of his own personal whore. He had had enough of the slow, sensual shit, though. Part of the fun was hearing Harriet cry and moan. He loved how submissive she was, but he also enjoyed a good fight.

Long hard thrusts left Draco buried deep into her ever-stretching asshole, followed by the complete removal of his cock before pushing deep inside of her once more. He did this over and over, each time, increasing his speed. She moaned. He raised a hand and slapped hard against the young woman's ass cheek, then took a handful of the welted flesh and squeezed. She cried out. Moaned louder.

Her moans caused vibrations against Pansy's clit. She groaned and cupped her own breasts, teasing her nipples. This carried on, a song of groans and grunts and moans and whimpers between the three of them. Pansy's breaths came quicker after a while, though and as Harriet ran her tongue over the woman's clit, she moaned loudly and rocked her hips against the raven haired girl's face.

Draco watched her climaxing, coming close to it himself. He bucked his hips hard and quickly in short little thrusts, almost as if trying to dig himself deeper into Harriet than he already was. He did this faster and faster, causing the young raven haired girl tied beneath him to squeal in pleasure and in pain. Then to took hold of both sides of her hips and pulled her onto him deeply, cock exploding in orgasm deep inside of her. He pulsated inside of her for a moment, a low sigh hanging from his lips in exhaustion.

And as soon as the boy pulled from within her, Harriet felt her hole tighten up again, white liquid seeping from within it.

Draco wasted no time in untying Harriet's ankles and knees, then helped her to sit up and untied her wrists. He looked at her with pride, then touched the side of her face gently, pulling her to him for a tender kiss. Pansy stood and got dressed quickly, then plopped back to her spot on the couch. Draco pulled Harriet to a stand and instructed her, "Go into the kitchen and make Pansy and I two glasses of Merlot, Harriet."

She looked at him sheepishly, blinked a few times then nodded her head. But as she went to stand, she felt a small stab of pain. He had done a number on her that much was sure. Still, Harriet limped carefully out of the living room and into the kitchen. She heard the two of them mumbling in small talk while she was in the other room, gathering up two wine glasses and pouring into each of them the deep red liquid.

The raven haired girl returned quickly with the two glasses, handing both of them over to Draco. She couldn't help but to glare sideways at Pansy. Couldn't help but to hate her. Draco took both wine glasses and passed one to Pansy, seating himself beside the brunette woman. "Just stand there, Harriet," he demanded the action of her.

She listened. She always listened.

Pansy, after sipping at her wine, spoke up, "I have to admit, you've done very well with her. I never thought she would become so obedient and accept her fate so quickly…"

"She's had some growing pains," Draco admitted with a brief shrug of his big shoulders, "But she is getting to a place of obedience. She understands now that following orders reaps benefits. And that disobeying my commands is… ill-advised." The boy eyed Harriet; she looked at him, and then quickly looked away. She was trying her best not to listen to their conversation, but she was ordered to stand there, and there was not much else for her to do.

The brunette bitch smirked, then chuckled lightly under her breath, "You're quite the passionate lover, Draco. And quite the slave trainer as well. Have you ever considered becoming a trader in the business?"

He eyed her, eyes narrowing slightly, "You trying to get me to go into business with you?"

"With me?" Pansy laughed and shook her head no, "No, you and I would rarely get into bed with one another. I don't like getting my hands dirty, you know that. I'm more of a… facilitator."

"And I would be?"

Pansy looked at Harriet, her gaze searching the young woman, "You would be making a lot of cash. That inheritance of yours is not going to last you forever, Draco. I'm only offering you a valid way to earn quite the pretty penny doing what you're good at – making bitches like her learn their place."

Harriet squirmed under the other girl's gaze, and shivered slightly at her words. Was she suggesting to Draco that he should sell her for a profit? Harriet could get used to being Draco's slave, but she didn't want to think about what kind of creep she could be traded to next. She frowned.

Draco stared at Pansy for a moment, his lips formed into a straight line. He took a moment before responding to her, "You make a good point. But is the risk truly worth it?"

"That's for you to decide," the brunette girl was quick to answer him, "For myself, I make a couple hundred thousand here and there to simply be an accessory. For you, Draco… You'd be making from one to three million dollars to kidnap, rape, and abuse a girl into being obedient like little Harriet here…"

His gaze was contemplative, lost in thought. Probably calculating his risks in his mind.

"For example: for her in the condition she's in… you could make a couple million dollars just selling her to Royal families as courtesan," Pansy said to further her point.

And Harriet cringed at the thought of being sold. She cringed at the thought of what kind of man would be her master after Draco. Maybe someone not so handsome. Maybe someone not so gentle. Maybe someone not even so kind.

"Thank you, Pansy," Draco said quickly, "You've given me a lot to think about. But if you wouldn't mind, it is getting a bit late."

"Not at all," Pansy replied with that sick smile still on her lips. Harriet couldn't believe she'd ever trusted such a sadistic bitch. The woman stood from her place on the couch, downed the rest of her wine in a few gulps, then slid on her high heels and walked to the front door. Draco accompanied her, leaving Harriet standing sore and naked alone in the living room. Her ears were peeled and she heard as Draco wished Pansy a good night.

Harriet didn't wish anything good for that cunt. She wished she would die in a terrible crash on the drive back to her home. She wished to never lay eyes on Pansy ever again… And she wished that whatever ideas Draco was getting were not of selling her.


End file.
